


Seventeen High School

by Huffleclawrox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jicheol, M/M, Platonic Soonhoon, Seventeen shenanigans, bc thats my kink lol, chatfic, eventual ships, hoshi is a panicked gay, hoshi is whipped of Shownu, its mixed in there, save him, soonwoo, srry I don’t make the rules, take hoshi away from me im making him suffer, theyre a mess, they’re like all gay save them, this is a mess, verkwan, well chatfic parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclawrox/pseuds/Huffleclawrox
Summary: Seventeen and their adventures and shenanigans in high school, told mainly through the point of view of Kwon Soonyoung.





	1. Save Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this mess hhhhhhh  
> Rated teen to be safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi has a nightmare, is a panicked gay, and has good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than most of my stuff so I’m happy!
> 
> Anyways! This has hints of jicheol and soonwoo, mentions of hoshi’s crush on shownu, hoshi pulling a sayori, and an oc of mine mentioned, jin kihyun (my oc isn’t actually a jerk but for the sake of needing one in this fic, he is now)

Soonyoung let out a sigh as he looked around the dark forest. He was familiar with the forest now, he’d seen it many times. It was a dark forest, filled with plant life and tall, eerie trees. It probably looked beautiful in sunlight. Since it was dark, though, it looked creepy. Eerie and silent. Instinctively, his eyes went to the familiar spot, where the shadow always was. Though it was dark and normally, people probably couldn’t see shadows in the dark, he still saw the shadow. It stood there, silent and watching. Now, Soonyoung saw himself as a brave person, I mean he took the Pottermore test and got into Gryffindor, so he must be at least a little brave, but seeing the shadow figure made him so scared and uneasy. It always just stood there and watched. Made him feel like some sort of bad thing was coming. 

Suddenly, the shadow figure ran towards him. Soonyoung was shocked since this never happened before. It always just stood there. His eyes widened and he let out a cry of fear as he turned and ran, ran as fast as he could go. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t a long distance runner, like Wonwoo and his weird cross country friends. Seriously, they were weird. All cross country runners are weird and crazy. Why? Because they willingly do a spot where you run for miles and only run. In track, you get the option to run and do field events. But poor Soonyoung was a sprinter (but a pretty good one) so eventually he began to get tired and slower. However, he forced his body to keep running. He knew the figure wasn’t too close, but he wasn’t fond of being chased. And he felt the figure gaining on him. Suddenly he tripped and fell. He tried to get up but just couldn’t. It was like some invisible force was holding him down. So he closed his eyes while struggling, prepared for death-

Fwomph!

Something hit his face. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, breathing heavily. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before looking to the side of his bed. Jihoon was standing there, holding a pillow and his usual glare. Ever since they became friends, Jihoon always woke him up since they’re neighbors and Soonyoung always had trouble waking up to his alarm. When they were kids and new friends, he woke him up by shaking him. Now, however, he usually wakes him up by hitting him with a pillow, ripping the blankets off, or just shoving him off the bed. They were all mean but they worked. Once, he hit him with a guitar. That really hurt. 

Soonyoung glanced over at his clock before groaning. It was six am. As he groaned he ran a hand through his hair. “Jihooooooonie, it’s six am! Why’d you have to wake me up so eaaaaaarly?” He asked with a whine, looking up at him and pouting. He only then noticed that his usual glare was mixed with something else. Was it concern? Could he tell that he had a nightmare? He didn’t want him to be able to tell and either call him a scaredy-cat or worse, be concerned about him. He didn’t want others to worry about him, especially since it was only a nightmare. Sure, a reoccurring one, but still only a nightmare. 

Luckily for Soonyoung, the concerned glare turned into an eye roll and a sigh from the shorter male. “It’s the first day of school, you idiot. Remember? Your family said they’d make a breakfast? Invited me as well as Wonwoo and Seokmin?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened and recollection. Yes, his family always made a big breakfast for the first day of school. Ever since he could remember, it was always like that. She also always invited the other three since they were his best friends. Soonyoung slowly nodded but also groaned. He loved the idea of breakfast but dreaded the thought of school. “Yeah yeah, but hurry up and get ready. We’re meeting the others-“ he stoped as his phone went off and checked it. Soonyoung heard his own do the same, “... here. We’re all going to walk to school together. Be ready in twenty minutes or I’ll eat your food for you. Wonwoo and Seokmin said they’ll be here around that time.” Jihoon said as he slid his phone into his pocket. He tossed the pillow back onto his bed before leaving Soonyoung’s bedroom.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow in confusion. Yeah, their little group (they called themselves Seventeen) always walked to school together (at least on the first and last day, other days they walked together but sometimes separately. Like, Soonyoung walking with Jihoon, Seokmin, and Wonwoo while Chan walks with Seungkwan and Vernon. Like that), but they rarely walk there from his house. That’s usually because his house wasn’t the best meet up place for them. They usually met up outside a little coffee shop they liked that was near the school. They met there before coffee, it was a place they could all walk to that wasn’t too far from any of them, and also because it was just nice. So, he was confused by this sudden change but just shrugged it off.

Soonyoung slowly got out of bed and stretched. He grabbed his phone and glanced at it before tossing it onto his bed and walking over to his closet. It had just been notifications from the group text. He hadn’t checked them all but they would later. He grabbed his clothes and some other things he’d need, and went to the bathroom for a shower. 

While he was in the shower, though, his mind wandered to the dream. It was one he had so often. He hadn’t had it every night, but he did have it for a while. This, however, was the first time that the shadow figure had moved. It hadn’t just moved but chased him. Maybe that meant that whatever bad thing that may happen was getting closer. He wracked his brain, trying to remember the first time he had the dream. It was near the end of the school year of his junior year. It was after a track meet. Sub-districts, he thinks. There had been more people than usual there so they mainly hung out with their friends from Starship high school (Monsta X). 

As he recalled it, a blush rose to his cheeks. He may have a tiny, small, mini, little crush on one of them... Okay, it’s a huge crush. It’s on Hyunwoo. At first, it was a tiny crush on him. That was during his freshman and sophomore year. However, during the first track meet do their junior year, he fell again and so much harder. That was the year that he became a lot more... muscular and attractive. He first liked him for his personality but now he was hot too and Soonyoung became a flustered, giggling, touchy mess around him. And Jihoon, of course, noticed this and thought it was very funny, since he hadn’t been like this around his other crushes. Jihoon, thankfully, was the only one who knew about his crush on it. He used to tease him endlessly about it, but stopped once Soonyoung found out about his crush on Seungcheol. So, they only tease each other when the opportunity arises.

But did anything significant happen that day? Well... he met someone that was like his time rival but now a friend. His name is Jin Kihyun. He seemed nice to him, but for some reason, Wonwoo and a few of the others didn’t like him. He wasn’t sure why. They always referred to him as worse Kihyun and referred Yoo Kihyun as better Kihyun. Anything else? Well, they raced against some of their Monsta X friends in a relay. It was a 4 x 100 relay. It was him, Mingyu, Hansol, and Minghao. He tried to get Wonwoo to be in it, like he was their freshman year, but he refused since he was better at long distance. Wonwoo was a replacement if any of their friends got sick or injured and couldn’t race. So, it was the same four since their sophomore year. 

This year was the year that they (barely) beat them. They say it was all thanks to Soonyoung, since he had been the last runner, but he disagrees because if the others hadn’t given it their all, they couldn’t have won. But he ran as fast as he could and they won that race (and got a pr). He was really tired after that race, though, and he had sat down to rest and catch his breath. Jihoon walked over to him to congratulate them and give him his water bottle since he wasn’t allowed to die from dehydration. Jihoon was the only one allowed to kill him, apparently. Jihoon always came to the track meets, and the practices when he had nothing better to do. 

They had just started talking when someone else came over. They looked over and saw that it was Hyunwoo. Soonyoung was glad that his cheeks were already red because he had just run. He gave Soonyoung a bright smile and congratulated them on racing so well. And of course he was just wearing his uniform with nothing underneath (since it was a hot day, Soonyoung was doing the same thing). So, even though the cheeks weren’t a giveaway, his stuttered reply was. And he talked to them a bit more before going over to his friends again. And when Soonyoung looked over at Jihoon, his smirk and raised eyebrow told him that he now knew about his (huge, dumb) crush on him. But other than those two things? Nothing else stood out to him.

With a groan, Soonyoung finished his shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, all that morning stuff before grabbing his phone and sliding it into his pocket as he walked downstairs. He’d check the group chat notifications after he ate. Breakfast seemed to just get finished as he arrived. Jihoon was already sat at the table and waved him over as he arrived. Soonyoung sat down next to him as he spoke. “19 minutes. You’re lucky, you get your breakfast today.” Jihoon teased as Soonyoung snorted and rolled his eyes. They started eating when they heard the front door open and two people enter. Can you guess who they are? Vote now on your phones. Soonyoung looked up as Seokmin and Wonwoo entered the dinning room. Soonyoung grinned at them as Seokmin rushed over to him and hugged him. Soonyoung hugged back, a little confused, and waved at Wonwoo, who waved back.

“Hey Seokminnie! Wonwoo! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you two!” Soonyoung said as he pulled away, grinning at the two. Wonwoo snorted and rolled his eyes. “Soonyoung, you literally saw us yesterday.” He replied. Soonyoung gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his chest.  
“What? I did no such thing!”  
“Yes you did, you liar.”  
“Now you’re accusing me of lying? I didn’t-“  
“Soonyoung, you threw a big end of the summer holidays party, ate so much candy that you threw up, cried about how Chan is now a junior, cried about the fact that we’ll be seniors, called Jooheon at one am, and then passed out at three am.”  
Soonyoung paused before giggling and nodding. “I did to that, didn’t I?” Jihoon sighed and shook his head, muttering something about him being an idiot.

Soonyoung’s mother didn’t seemed too phased by this odd story. That’s probably because she was there. She smiled fondly at them and told the others to sit down and help themselves. “I can’t believe my baby and my babies that aren’t really mine are all grown up now!” She gushed, smiling fondly at them all. Ever since Soonyoung became friends with them, Seokmin when they were babies, Wonwoo when they were preschoolers, and Jihoon in first grade, she basically adopted them all. It was like they were also her sons. At this, his three friends looked a little flustered. Soonyoung chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Grown up? Mom, we’re only seniors and just yesterday you heard me argue with Jihoonie over who’d the super hero and who’d be the sidekick if we ever got superpowers.” His mom giggled before replying.  
“I know, but this is your last year of high school! It seems like just yesterday when you all were children! I still remember you crying and babbling to us about Seokmin stealing your toy when you were two-“  
“Mom-“  
“Or when you accidentally broke Jihoon’s favorite toy when you were six, and you thought he was going to kill you, so you had a funeral in our backyard-“  
“Mom-“  
“Or, after we picked you up after the first day of preschool, you told us all about how you were going to marry the ‘quiet, pretty boy with glasses’.”  
“Mom!” Soonyoung nearly screeched, his face with embarrassment. He heard Seokmin laughing and Jihoon trying to smother his laughter with his hand but failing miserably. Then, he heard Wonwoo chuckling beside him. He looked over at him and glared lightly, his blush worsening slightly when he noticed his smirk. “You think I’m pretty, huh?” Soonyoung huffed and went into panicked gay mode. He looked away quickly as he replied. “No. You were cute when you were a kid, but now you’re just ugly.” He heard Wonwoo chuckle and roll his eyes. “Your words hurt me, Kwon.” And, of course, his mom just had to butt in and embarrass him, since that’s what moms do. “Really? Ugly? I seem to remember you telling us how handsome he was when you were drugged up after getting your wisdom teeth removed. I seem to recall you, at one point, calling him a ‘sexy beast’.” Soonyoung was basically a tomato at this point. Pray for his poor, embarrassed, gay soul. “Mom!” He screeched again, wishing the ground would swallow him up. His friends were laughing even more, Jihoon looked like he’d die of laughter. He huffed as he went back to eating his food. “I hate you all...” He muttered, keeping his gaze on his food. He didn’t notice the blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks as he laughed. He didn’t, but Seokmin did.

———

After they ate, they helped clean up and put on their bags and coats before heading outside. It was nearly seven am at this point. Soonyoung sighed and got out his phone, deciding to check the group chat as he waited for the others. He scrolled back and started reading the new texts he hadn’t seen.

\- 

scoups: first day of school today! are you all up?

joshua: yeah, i’m up 

mingyu: yea but only bc my cat woke me up :(  
mingyu: she’s lucky she’s cute!

jun: can i pls come over to pet her?

mingyu: sure! :D

jeonghan: omg stop spamming the group chat, im tryna sleep

woozi: i’m awake and going to wake soonyoung up  
woozi: seungcheol, i suggest you do the same thing for jeonghan

the8: lol good luck with that

dino: yeah, you’ll need it

scoups: don’t worry, i’ll do it somehow  
scoups: so, you all excited for the first day of school?

seungkwan: omg no

dk: omg no

dk: :o !

seungkwan: booseoksoon minus soon strikes again!

wonwoo: i’m a good student, but even i’m not excited for the first day  
wonwoo: too early to learn

mingyu: i’m excited!

the8: what why?

mingyu: because i get to see you all!

vernon: you literally saw us all summer???

mingyu: yeah, but school is where this all started  
mingyu: it just... brings back memories and  
mingyu: i feel so happy and lucky that i’m friends with you all

dk: awww <3

jun: nerd 

seungkwan: ew it’s too early for this

the8: brb gonna vom 

dino: yeah but you also gotta learn maths at like 8 am

mingyu: nvm i take it back

joshua: wow you’re choosing your hatred of maths over us?

mingyu: yup, you all suck  
mingyu: except seokmin and chan  
mingyu: and seungcheol

jun: rood  
jun: i gave you cookies last week

mingyu: they were burnt

jun: it’s the thought that counts!

woozi: i hate to interrupt but

wonwoo: no you don’t

woozi: you’re right, you’re all idiots  
woozi: but well  
woozi: soonyoung is having a nightmare?  
woozi: what do i do?

jeonghan: is my baby okay?!?!

scoups: wtf  
scoups: that’s so creepy  
scoups: i was trying to wake him up and he just wouldn’t  
scoups: but then he suddenly sat bolt upright and said that “his child needed him” before grabbing his phone

dino: jesus was he possessed? or can he just sense these things?

jeonghan: yes

wonwoo: guys, focus!  
wonwoo: are you sure? how can you tell?

mingyu: oh, i see how it is! >:(  
mingyu: when i break my leg my junior year, you tell me to stop being a baby and to just walk it off  
mingyu: which i couldn’t, because it was kind of, uh, broken  
mingyu: but when soonyoung’s having a nightmare, you’re suddenly all concerned and want to protect him  
mingyu: huff huff

wonwoo: shut up!  
wonwoo: and stop complaining  
wonwoo: after all, i was the one you rambled to after a certain someone fussed over you

mingyu: !!!

wonwoo: anyways!

woozi: well he’s tossing and turning, and is making these little terrified noises?  
woozi: and his face looks really scared too  
woozi: wait let me-  
woozi: [ picture sent ]

dk: soonyoungie! D:

mingyu: poor soonie :(

seungkwan: soonyoung hyung!

jeonghan: wake my baby up! don’t let him suffer anymore!

scoups: yes, and nicely please

woozi: i hit him with a pillow

joshua: omg

woozi: but yeah definitely a nightmare  
woozi: still looks scared and breathing heavily  
woozi: suddenly sat up after i hit him  
woozi: brb

chan: poor soonyoung hyung...

jeonghan: lets go see him!

vernon: really?

joshua: that’s not a bad idea  
joshua: we should comfort our friends  
joshua: and it’s easier to get an answer out of him when he’s tired

scoups: that’s a good idea, but not right now  
scoups: lets meet up at his house after we’re all done  
scoups: around seven then?  
scoups: so we can walk to school together

mingyu: fine with me

dino: yea

the8: mhm 

jun: definitely! soonyoung better tell us what’s up!

woozi: okay

jeonghan: alright  
jeonghan: and you all better eat  
jeonghan: or i’ll kill you :)

dk: okay okay!

seungkwan: jeonghan hyung scares me...

joshua: alright  
joshua: everyone get ready and eat  
joshua: or they’ll end up in a grave  
joshua: and jeonghan in jail  
joshua: and we’ll meet at the kwon residence at seven

dk: got it!

the8: see you all then

wonwoo: yup  
wonwoo: and don’t kill soonyoung, jihoon

woozi: no promises

-

Soonyoung could have killed Jihoon after reading the group texts. Why did he tell them? Why? He didn’t need to be bombarded with questions on his nightmares before school. He could’ve slapped Jihoon, honestly. He wanted to, so badly, but he wouldn’t. That would result in his death. Jihoon is a force to be reckoned with. Although, death sounded better than everyone worrying about him and asking him what was wrong. He hated having others worry about him, especially since it was just nightmares. He didn’t want other to waste their time worrying about him and caring about him and sometimes even loving him.

He groaned softly and glared at Jihoon. “You told them that I was having a nightmare? Why?! Why would you do that?!” He asked, his voice a mix between a questioning and demanding voice. He felt so betrayed. Jihoon just rolled his eyes as Seokmin sighed. “Soonyoungie, you should tell us if something is wrong, not hide it. That isn’t healthy and it only makes us worry more.” He said, concern heavy in his voice, and his face looking like a sad puppy. Wonwoo nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “You may be an idiot, but you’re our idiot and friend. We can’t help but worry about you. And by the picture... it didn’t just seem like a normal nightmare.” Soonyoung looked away from the bespectacled man and at the ground. All this concern about him made him feel sick to his stomach.

He wanted to reply but then he heard a shout and footsteps running towards them. He felt his stomach dropped as he looked up and saw their nine other friends running towards them. “Guys-“ He started but was interrupted by a hug from Chan, Seungkwan, and Jeonghan. It didn’t help his mood, since now he knew the hug was because they were worried about him. “Guys, I’m fine, seriously...” He muttered, wanting to make this worrying stop. The three pulled away and Jeonghan looked at him sternly. “Fine? Did you see that picture of yourself? You looked terrified!” He exclaimed, frowning suddenly. Soonyoung looked away from him and at the ground again. Suddenly, he felt a different hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Seungcheol infront of him, looking concerned. “Soonyoung, you need to stop pretending you’re okay and like nothing is wrong. Sure, it was only a nightmare, but we want you to tell us about it, and to stop hiding other things from us as well. We want to be able to help and comfort you.” Soonyoung looked around at the others, who all looked concerned. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and stepped back.

“Guys, seriously, I’m fine! That was the first time the thing chased me!” Those we’re the wrong words to say. At that, Minghao raised an eyebrow. “The thing? First time?” He questioned. Soonyoung froze and stiffened, eyes widening. He was cornered. He always hated talking about his feelings. He just liked to always be thought of as the happy, smiling idiot, so people wouldn’t worry about him. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t like their worry. It made him feel odd. Sort of like he didn’t deserve it, especially since he felt like such an annoying pain. He didn’t deserve their concern when he was just a hassle. A setback. He opened his mouth to try to reply when Jihoon spoke. “Soonyoung, if you don’t tell us, I’m going to make sure you don’t get to eat sweets for a month.” Fuck. Suddenly, the whole story came out.

——

By the time he finished, they were walking to the school. It wasn’t a long story, but they knew they should head to the school, since they didn’t want to be late. “So... you’ve been having a reoccurring dream with a shadow figure ever since the track sub-districts? And the shadow figure chased you this time?” Jisoo asked, recapping it all. Soonyoung nodded in reply. “So, yeah, something that happened that day sounds reasonable. Anyone recall what else happened? To Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asked, frowning as he tried to recall what happened that day. It was probably hard for Jeonghan since he took a nap in the middle of it. 

“Hey, didn’t that muscular guy talk to Soonyoung hyung after the relay?” Chan asked. Soonyoung’s cheeks flushed and his eyes widened slightly. “Oh, Hyunwoo hyung? From Starship? Yeah, he did.” Hansol said, nodding as he recalled it. He was nearby when it happened. Soonyoung didn’t want them to suspect Hyunwoo being the cause of the nightmares. He was really nice (and hot) and didn’t deserve suspicion. So, he had to clear his name. However, he just had to respond in a panicked gay way. Save him. “H-He was just congratulating me! On doing well in the relay! That’s it! No more, no less! Not suspicious, clear record, nice guy! Yeah!” Soonyoung stuttered out. His friends looked confused at this strange reaction while Jihoon looked amused. They were probably confused since Soonyoung was never flustered due to things like this. He always seemed so confident and silly, never really flustered and panicked.

They seemed just about to move on before Jeonghan just had to put the pieces together. He gasped and cooed suddenly, and Soonyoung felt his stomach drop again. “Oooh, I see!~” He suddenly said in a teasing voice, smirking. “You have a crush on him, huh?” He said with a small giggle. The others made sounds of realization as Soonyoung’s blush worsened. “I-I do not! I just think he’s cool and admire him!” He quickly replied, turning into a panicked gay once again. Please save him from his friends. “More like admire his muscles.” Jihoon replied with a snort. Soonyoung glared at him, and resisted the urge to hit him. “I do not!” He squeaked but, of course, Jihoon just had tease him again. “Really? Because I could have swore you rambled to me that same day about how attractive you thought him and his arms were.” Jihoon smugly replied as his friends ‘ooooooh’ed like they were teenage girls. “Aww, our little Soonyoungie has a crush!” Junhui also cooed, giving him a side hug that the other tried to resist. Soonyoung couldn’t help but groan. Great, now the cat was out of the bag. “I hate you all...” He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Minghao laughed and poked his cheek, smiling. Minghao always liked his squishy cheeks. 

“Hey... I think I recall better Kihyun telling me that Hyunwoo thought you looked cute that day.” Mingyu suddenly said. Soonyoung’s head looked over at him as fast as he could, his expression suddenly bright and hopeful. “He did? Really?” Soonyoung asked, his voice like a curious child’s. The others laughed, shaking their heads at how quickly his mood changed. God, he was so whipped, save him. “Yeah, he did. I think you just might have a chance with him, Soonie.” Mingyu replied, laughing slightly at how happy he looked. Soonyoung nodded and looked at the ground once again, the kind of smile that said all too well that he was thinking about his crush.

“Speaking of Kihyun, wasn’t that the day that worse Kihyun introduced himself to Soonyoung?” Seokmin suddenly asked, using the name for Jin Kihyun that the others did. The only ones that didn’t use that name were Chan and Jisoo, since they were nice. Well, that’s what he thought. The truth was because they never met worse Kihyun before. Soonyoung opened his mouth to reply, either with a yes or request for them to stop calling him that, when Wonwoo spoke him. “I don’t like him. He’s bad news.” He growled, his voice lower than before. Soonyoung wasn’t sure why, but his stomach felt funny after hearing that. However, he shook it off and spoke. “Guys, you’re overreacting. He... may be a jerk sometimes, but he’s really nice one you get to know him!” He said earnestly, frowning at them all. There’s been a lot of frowning. They’re the frowny boyz. The z is because they’re cool and zainy.

This didn’t get the reaction he wanted, though. The others glanced at each other before looking back at him, concerned again. He stopped, and suddenly his frown worsened. “What?” He asked, looking at them all. They stopped too. “Soonyoung, I hate to say this, but I agree with them. He’s probably the reason why you’re having these nightmares. He just... isn’t a good guy.” Seungcheol said, sounding like a father telling his teenage daughter that he didn’t like her fuckboy boyfriend. He wanted to object but then Junhui spoke. “Yeah... he’s a really shitty guy. Like... remember when he pushed you during a race?” He asked. “Or when he ‘accidentally’ squirted mustard on you?” Seungkwan asked. “Or when he almost hit you with a javelin?” Minghao asked. “Or all the awful things he’s called you?” Wonwoo asked, sounding pissed once again. Pissed and protective. Soonyoung never thought too much about it since they were childhood best friends. He was protective of his best friends too. 

Back to this topic at hand. “Those... we’re all mistakes. All accidents! And he’s just joking around! I mean, Jihoonie is always mean to me too and-“ Jihoon’s head whipped over to him so suddenly that he was worried it might snap off. “Hey, don’t compare me to that asshole! I’m always just joking, and everyone knows it! I know your boundaries and limits, and never overstep them, but that pathetic excuse of a human always does! Haven’t you heard the things he’s called you? He clearly doesn’t care about you, but I do, so don’t compare me to him, okay?” Jihoon angrily snapped. They were all silent for a few seconds before Soonyoung beamed, his eyes tearing up. “Aww, you care about me?” He asked him, grinning and teasing. Jihoon stiffed before scoffing and looking away. “No, shut up!” He said. Tsundere mode: activated. Soonyoung giggled and walked over to him, hugging him while Jihoon shoved him off and away.

They all went back to walking the the school. Before they headed toward the doors, Wonwoo put a hand on his shoulder. “Eh? What is it, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked. They all looked over at him along with Soonyoung. “That guy seriously isn’t good news. You should stop hanging out with him.” He told him, his voice stern yet filled with concern. His friends all muttered in agreement. Soonyoung didn’t want this conversation to continue, so he just sighed and said, “I’ll think about it.” 

He wasn’t going to. He was going to keep talking to him and being his friend, since he was sure that deep down, he was a good guy. He couldn’t possibly be the source to all of these nightmares. And with that, the school year started, and the shadow figure grew closer and stronger.


	2. Lee Jihoon and the Crush on Choi Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about the discovery of Jihoon’s crush on Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s ya girl, back at it again with another chapter!
> 
> So, the ships that I know for sure will be jicheol, verkwan, soonwoo(?), and whatever the ship name for hoshi x shownu is yeet 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this? This chapter contains platonic soonhoon (it’s so good), jihoon not knowing about crushes, references to soonwoo, hoshi being a panicked gay again, the others being messes, and hoshi being all Sayori on our asses
> 
> Idk why jooheon likes dino, it just happened. Will more happen with it??? Idk
> 
> Title is inspired by harry potter  
> The 95 line are in their grade but a year older due to being held back in like kindergarten (happened to my friend)  
> Uhhh the band went to Disney bc the band at my school does sometimes so yeah  
> Sorry if Jooheon is ooc  
> Or anyone else  
> Yeet again
> 
> Enjoy!

Jihoon wasn’t a guy that was too open with his feelings. He used to be more open with them when he was little, but as he grew up he became more closed off emotionally. He wasn’t sure why it happened, if he was honest. It just seemed safer. He didn’t want to be judged for his emotions or thought of as weak. He didn’t want to get hurt again.

He was probably around six years old when the thing that hurt him came. He exaggerates it, but he really didn’t see it coming. And it hurt him a lot. When he was six, he found out his parents were getting divorced. At first, he didn’t think much of the idea. He just thought that mom and dad not being together as strange, that’s it. But then, as the process happened, and he found out how quickly his home life went from happy to tense and sad. He hated it. He wasn’t sure how many times he cried when he was alone in his room. And it didn’t help at all that his father, in a fit of fury before leaving, told him that it was his fault it didn’t work out. And this definitely was hard on the poor kid. He hated being blamed for doing something wrong, and this was something he wasn’t even aware of. But, at the end of the day, he’s sure this wasn’t the reason for his cold attitude, but it was definitely a factor.

He thinks he’s probably just cold because that’s how he is. It’s just him. But, of course, he can’t be completely cold when he has Kwon Soonyoung as a best friend. Soonyoung was the founder and mood maker of their group. He always somehow found a way to cheer everyone up when they were feeling down, and to hype them up when necessary. He was also a huge dork but they still loved him. Jihoon did too, since they were best friends, after all. Soonyoung was probably one of the only people that he could open up to. He still remembers the night he snuck out and into Soonyoung’s room, so he could comfort him about his parents.

Soonyoung was probably the guy who understands him best. Though Jihoon seemed to always have a cold and unreadable expression, Soonyoung was able to identify the little changes in it and know what they mean. So, with all things considered, Jihoon really shouldn’t be surprised when Soonyoung picked up on his crush. However, it did surprise him, and he’s not sure why. But Soonyoung found out, and now he knows that Jihoon has a big, gay crush on Choi Seungcheol.

Jihoon always thought that he wouldn’t just fall in love at first sight. It was silly and, in his opinion, stupid. You can’t just fall for someone that you don’t even know. However, that ended up happening to him when he was seven years old. Their friend group had just consisted of him, Wonwoo, Seokmin, and Soonyoung. However, Soonyoung was a very social guy, and wanted to expand their group. They just went along with this idea and agreed, not thinking it’d go anywhere. Then, a week later, Soonyoung walked to their little group with two other boys. Jihoon had seen them in their class but never talked to him. They were in their grade but were a year older than the four boys. How? They got held back in Kindergarten. How and why? They weren’t sure. But Soonyoung beamed and happily introduced them. That’s the day Jeonghan and Seungcheol became apart of their group.

At first, little Jihoon didn’t know what the feeling was that filled his stomach when he looked at Seungcheol. It was strange, as if there were real butterflies in it. It became even worse when the boy smiled at him. Jihoon wasn’t sure what this feeling was but he hated it. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but he had been sure it was sickness. Seungcheol was an evil wizard with the power to make people sick. Yes, that must be it. He was so sure.

So, that day after school, when they were walking home together (it was just him and Soonyoung since Seokmin went home early due to being sick and Wonwoo got picked up), he decided to tell Soonyoung about his opinion on this Seungcheol fellow. “I don’t like him, Soonie.” He said suddenly, after Soonyoung had brought him up. Soonyoung gasped softly and looked over at him, his eyebrows shooting up in shock. “Eh? You don’t like Seungcheol hyung? Why?“ His friend ask, glancing at him with a frown as they kept walking. Jihoon let out a sigh and stared, well more like glared, at the ground. He wished he understood this sick feeling better but he just didn’t, and trying to understand it only made him more confused. 

“I... I don’t know?” He admitted to his friend. Soonyoung’s frown deepened and Jihoon stopped, making the other boy stop as well. Jihoon sighed and ruffled his hair, trying to figure out how to explain it. “Really! I just... don’t know! He... He makes me stomach feel all... funny. Like in sick, but also... not? I don’t like it. It’s so strange.” He explained as best as he little kid mind could before looking into his best friend’s eyes. He stayed silent for a few moments before smiling at him, a strange smile that he hadn’t seen before on his face. “I’m not sure why either, but I’m sure you’ll find out soon! You’re really smart, Jihoonie!” Jihoon sighed and slowly nodded. He then opened his mouth to speak but Soonyoung beat him to it. “Race you to my house!” The boy said before flashing a mischievous grin and sprinting off. Jihoon gasped and huffed before chasing after the energetic boy. “Hey, no fair, you got a head start!”

———

Jihoon had been sure that that had been the moment his best friend had realized his crush, and he had as well. However, that just wasn’t true. In fact, the two idiots took a lot more to realize it, and figured it out at the same time. Sounds like friendship goals to me. The next big thing that hinted at it happened when they were ten years old. Now, Minghao, Mingyu, and Junhui we’re apart of their friend group. That day, it was him, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Junhui playing in the park together. Wonwoo wanted to read, Jeonghan was sleeping, and Minghao went on a trip so it was just them. Jihoon didn’t want to play, he wanted to read like Wonwoo, but Soonyoung thought he should spend more time with Seungcheol, so he dragged him to the park with him. Ever since he told him about how the elder man him feel funny, Soonyoung thought the best solution to this problem was spending even more time with him. Jihoon didn’t think this plan was working. Being around him just made the sick feeling come back and he always felt so shy and nervous when he did something out of the ordinary. Definitely just made it worse. He even embarrassed himself a few times around him. 

But there they were, in the park, playing one of Soonyoung’s weird made up games that were very exhausting yet fun and made up of parts of other games. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure of all the rules of this game, but it involved a bunch of running around and not to mention, running as fast as they could. Jihoon wasn’t sure how it happened, but he fell and ended up twisting his ankle. It hurt a lot, and he had trouble standing up, but he tried not to let it show so they (read as: Soonyoung) wouldn’t worry too much.

However, luck definitely wasn’t on his side. Because he stepped wrong after standing up and fell again. And Soonyoung notices and rushed over to him. And, after realizing what was wrong with him, he started panicking and, surprisingly, crying. Jihoon instantly panicked at this, trying to both calm and boy down and assure him that he was fine. And the world was also out to kill him since all this brought Seungcheol over to him, since he was like the dad of the group and could sense trouble faster than anybody.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, placing a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder and glancing at Jihoon, concern on his face. This concern towards him was enough to make the younger’s heart flutter and his face flush. He opened his mouth to reply, but Soonyoung beat him to it. “H-Hyung, Jihoonie hurt himself! He... he can’t walk! He’s going to be stuck here! H-He’s going to be eaten by wolves!” He exclaimed in between sobs, his bottom lip trembling and despair and sorrow clear in his voice. Jihoon knew his friend was dramatic, he always overreacted to everything, but he didn’t know he was this dramatic. Jihoon could walk if he was careful, he wouldn’t be stuck here, and wolves wouldn’t eat him. He couldn’t help but laugh very softly and shake his head at his friend’s overdramatic worries. “Soonie, you’re overreacting. I’m fine, just twisted my ankle. I can walk if I’m careful, it just... hurts.” He explained, his voice soft so his friend would calm down.

Soonyoung slowly began to calm down, but Seungcheol still looked concerned. “You twisted your ankle? And it hurts to walk? Do you want us to take you home, so we can put some ice on it?” Jihoon looked up at him, and felt his blush worsen slightly. It made him feel... odd. An odd feeling filled him at the thought of the elder caring about him. He didn’t know how to describe it. It sort of made him feel special. Special and something else he couldn’t explain. A weird kind of hope filled him. But hope for what? Was he hopeful and happy that he cared about him? He wasn’t sure.

“Well, I guess so? But it hurts to put pressure on it. Should I just... limp home?” Jihoon asked him uncertainly. At this point, Soonyoung had stopped crying. He wiped away the tear tracks on his face, but he still looked worried. Jihoon have him a comforting smile and a side hug. It was only short one, but it still managed to cheer the boy up a little. “Limp home? Don’t be silly, that might only hurt it more! How about... you ride home on my back? Don’t worry, I should be strong enough to carry you, and I don’t mind!”

This plan resulted in a very flustered Jihoon. It took a bunch of reassurance from the elder, but eventually they were heading to Jihoon’s house, Jihoon on Seungcheol’s back and Soonyoung following beside them. The others were still at the park, talking while waiting for them to drop him off then return. However, Soonyoung tagged along and decided to stay with Jihoon when they got to his house since he was really worried about him. Though Jihoon would never admit it, it made him feel special and happy that his friend chose him over playing with their other friends.

“It’ll be really boring, you know. We’ll probably just have to stay inside all day.” He told him once again, glancing down at his friend. Soonyoung giggled before grinning up at him with his classic sunshine smile. “I don’t mind, Jihoonie! I’d chose you over playing outside any day!” Jihoon looked away from him (to hide his smile). “Alright, nerd.” He said, teasing his friend. Soonyoung huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Seungcheol chuckled at their silly, teasing antics. Everyone was aware that they teased each other a lot but really cared for each other.

Once they got to his house, his mother started to fuss over him almost immediately. She had them wait on the porch while she went to get an ice pack. Seungcheol decided to head back now, so he said goodbye to both Soonyoung and Jihoon. He did this by ruffling his best friend’s hair, despite his protests, and kissing his forehead, causing Jihoon to become all flustered again and Soonyoung to whine about how unfair it was that he didn’t get one too. Then, he left right when Jihoon’s mother came back with an ice pack and ushered them inside.

Twenty minutes later, the two boys were in Jihoon’s room. Jihoon was on his bed with his foot elevated on a pillow and the ice pack beside the pillow. It was supposed to be on his ankle but it was really cold, so he took it off for a bit. Soonyoung was in a chair (that he moved so it’d be beside his bed). He was playing a game on his DS, which Jihoon was guessing was a Pokémon game based on him grumbling about the ‘stupid, dumb gym’. He wasn’t sure which one it was, though. “Oh! My Dewott is evolving!” That answered the question of what Pokémon game it is. “I named him after you, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung said was he looked up at him, with a smile on his face. It was weird to think that not even half an hour ago, he was bawling his eyes out.

Usually, Jihoon would have rolled his eyes or made some snarky remark. However, he just stared at his foot, thinking about how the kiss on his forehead made him feel. Soonyoung must of realized this, since he put the ice pack back on his ankle, set his DS down, and gazed at him curiously. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked, a small smile on his face. It was the kind he usually had when he wanted to reassure him that everything would be okay. He didn’t even know what was troubling him but he still wanted to tell him it would all be fine. Jihoon would never admit it, but he wouldn’t trade his friendship with him for the world.

Jihoon let out a sigh and looked over at Soonyoung. He gently bit his lower lip before sighing again. He wasn’t completely sure how to word it, and how Soonyoung would react. “It’s just... Seungcheol hyung. I always feel... funny around him. I can now be around him and talk to him, but him... doing something out of the ordinary always makes me feel warm and fuzzy and weird. Like... him carrying me here on his back or kissing my forehead. I don’t know what it is. And it always makes me feel... special and adored? What is this? This... this isn’t normal, is it?” He asked him, his voice bordering on desperate. He needed an answer. He needed to know what he felt. He didn’t know what his feelings meant and it scared him. He was only a child, after all.

He looked at Soonyoung, hoping for answers or at least some reaction. He was expecting his best friend to look confused, or weirded out, or even amused, but not deep in thought. He seemed to be mulling it over, trying to come up with an answer to. After he was silent for a few seconds before smiling a smile Jihoon had never seen before. It looked both happy and a little flustered. “Maybe... it’s just a friend thing?” He suggested as he looked at Jihoon. “I mean... I’ve felt the same way with Wonwoo. Usually I’m fine around him, well, most of the time I’m fine and we can be friends, but... then sometimes, when he smiles at me so genuinely or holds my hand, or when he kissed my cheek one time, my face gets all hot and I feel like how you do.” 

If Jihoon had to guess why it took him so long to know that he had a crush on Seungcheol, he would probably assume that had been the reason why. Soonyoung being dumb about his feelings was why it took him so long to realize that he had a crush on Seungcheol.

———

It wasn’t until their junior year was almost over when he realized he had a crush on the older boy. Well, he didn’t notice. Soonyoung noticed and teased him about it. That was one of the days that Jihoon almost killed him.

That was one of the band trips that they took that year. They went to a place with rides for around a week. It may or may not have been Disney. Jihoon wanted to just stay inside their (his and Soonyoung’s) hotel room all day but Soonyoung forced him to have fun with him. Why was Soonyoung there when he wasn’t really a member of the band? Jihoon was nervous back in seventh grade for his first band class so he convinced Soonyoung to go with him to the first day. Then first week. Then first month. And then he just always came with him there. Nobody in the class minded. They all loved him and he loved them. Even their teacher had a soft spot for him. He always helped them out and was the mood maker of band. He even got to go with them on their trips. So, that’s why he was there.

So, that brought them to where they were now, they were chilling on their beds after spending all day in the park, going on rides and just having fun. Soonyoung was doing god knows what, probably talking on the group chat or with his Monsta X friends. Who knows. Jihoon had muted the group chat while he talked to Seungcheol.

woozi: yeah, so that was our day  
woozi: just glad soon didn’t throw up after space mountain  
woozi: looked like he might but didn’t  
woozi: thank god  
woozi: what about you?

scoups: that does sounds like soonyoung!  
scoups: and i’m glad you two are having fun  
scoups: and that you’re not being an introvert and staying inside all day  
scoups: you work really hard and you deserve to have fun

woozi: doing nothing is fun, tho

scoups: well, yeah, but like actual fun  
scoups: you should enjoy being a kid while you still can  
scoups: and have fun  
scoups: we’ll all be adults next year

woozi: dear god  
woozi: booseoksoon as adults  
woozi: well, seoksoon  
woozi: but boo will join them soon enough

scoups: oh no  
scoups: but anyways  
scoups: i was just hanging out with the others  
scoups: at jeonghan’s  
scoups: and it’s chaos

woozi: oh no

scoups: yeah  
scoups: jeonghan is asleep, jisoo is trying to wake him up, booseok are trying to cook, mingyu is trying to stop them, junhui is watching tv, chan is trying to stop all the chaos, minghao is making a mess of decorating cupcakes, wonwoo is trying to kill minghao because he got frosting on his book, seungkwan is either singing while baking or loudly whining about how he misses you two, and hansol looks lost

woozi: o h n o

scoups: oh yes  
scoups: it’s at times like these that i miss you  
scoups: you’d be able to put a stop to their foolishness  
scoups: and it’d more more bearable with you here

A squeal suddenly brought Jihoon’s attention away from his phone and to Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked up at him, grinning and blushing a little. “Jihoonie, guess- ... why are you smiling like that?” He suddenly asked. Jihoon hadn’t realized that he had been until then. He hadn’t realized he had been smiling until now. His expression quickly changed from the smile to a glare. Soonyoung giggled and rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his affectionate smile (but failing). “No reason. Why are you squealing like a kid in a candy store?” Jihoon shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Soonyoung’s smile widened as he got off his bed and sat down next to Jihoon on his own bed. He scrolled up on the chat on his phone and then handed it to Jihoon for him to read. It was between him and Jooheon, one of the Monsta X friends. He still wasn’t sure why the seven boys called themselves that. Well, they call themselves Seventeen and there’s only thirteen of them, so they can’t judge.

jooheon: so, lemme get this straight

hoshi: nothing can be straight with me around, but continue

jooheon: omg stop  
jooheon: but anyways  
jooheon: jihoon both loves and hates the track sub districts bc he gets to tease you about your crush on whoever it is but not bc you met jin kihyun?  
jooheon: and they call him worse kihyun???

hoshi: ya and they call ur kihyun better kihyun

jooheon: lol he’ll be honored  
jooheon: but i’m curious...  
jooheon: who is ur crush?

hoshi: nobody! no one at all!!!!

jooheon: mhm sure  
jooheon: you can’t hide it from me  
jooheon: i’ll figure it out eventually  
jooheon: and also i’m your older brother! how dare you try to hide this from me!

hoshi: ur only older by a few months???  
hoshi: and we’re not blood related

jooheon: s t i l l  
jooheon: hm... what happened that day?

hoshi: omg no don’t think about it  
hoshi: nothing happened

jooheon: you were with me most of the time

hoshi: yup yup

jooheon: except when you went to get food  
jooheon: and found out mingyu hurt himself  
jooheon: and after the relay when you were talking to jihoon and  
jooheon: ...

hoshi: ...

jooheon: omg  
jooheon: you have a crush on shownu????  
jooheon: on hyunwoo?????  
jooheon: muscular, kinda awkward but also nice???

hoshi: maybe...

jooheon: omg  
jooheon: ur a mess

hoshi: shush!

jooheon: lol  
jooheon: but... i guess i approve of him as ur future bf  
jooheon: but only him  
jooheon: well, him and that glasses bff of yours  
jooheon: wonwoo, right?

hoshi: yea, that’s wonwoo  
hoshi: lol it’d be weird if he was my bf???  
hoshi: we’re just best friends  
hoshi: anyways  
hoshi: rlly?

jooheon: yea  
jooheon: he’s my friend, which means he’s a pretty swell dude  
jooheon: oh! i have an idea  
jooheon: how about we trade news  
jooheon: ... crush news

hoshi: !!!!  
hoshi: omg u have a crush on one of my friends????

jooheon: you shush mister whipped for hyunwoo  
jooheon: it’s just a small one  
jooheon: because he’s cute  
jooheon: you know that sophomore that was with you at districts? the one that looked like he was being teased by the pretty angel?

hoshi: you need to learn my friends names better... i’m teaching u them tomorrow  
hoshi: but...  
hoshi: chan???

jooheon: maybe?

hoshi: wait, i have a picture-  
hoshi: [ picture sent ]

jooheon: yea, him!  
jooheon: he’s adorable

hoshi: omg  
hoshi: well, i’ll agree but just know that you can’t get to close to lil dino 

jooheon: huh? why?

hoshi: bc jeonghan will murder everyone who tries to to date “his son” lol  
hoshi: he’s v protective  
hoshi: and so is everyone else

jooheon: alright  
jooheon: then if i ever decide to ask him out, it won’t be around the scary angel

hoshi: okay lol  
hoshi: so, starting tomorrow we trade news about them?

jooheon: and pictures ;)

hoshi: omg i’ll die but ok

jooheon: well, i have to go now  
jooheon: i think my pals are fighting  
jooheon: probably over what movie to watch  
jooheon: so, goodnight hosh 

hoshi: night!

jooheon: oh, and...  
jooheon: i took a pic with him the other day  
jooheon: so here  
jooheon: [ picture sent ]

hoshi : omg !  
hoshi: #blessed lmao

jooheon: gn u gay mess

hoshi: lol gn to u too, gay mess #2

Jihoon couldn’t help but sigh softly as he looked up from the texts and at his friend, who was grinning like a happy, love sick idiot. Jesus, he was crushing so hard on the guy. But, that wasn’t the major concern at the moment. The concern was what he just agreed to. “You are a mess. But you do realize that Jeonghan will kill you if he finds out about this deal you made, right?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jeonghan was very protective with all of them. Well, everyone Junhui and younger. However, since Chan was the youngest and his ‘baby’, he was the most protective with him. Let’s say, Soonyoung started to date a guy. Jeonghan would go into overprotective mode and question said boyfriend about everything, and wouldn’t start liking him until months later. But if someone started to date Chan? They’d be dead. And he didn’t think that Soonyoung would want someone that he was good friends with to be dead. Along with him.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly before looking down. Jihoon sighed as he handed his phone back to him. “... I promise I won’t tell him. Even Jeonghan isn’t allowed to kill you, only I am.” He told him. His friend’s expression brightened and he tightly hugged him (while Jihoon tried to shove him away). “Thank you, Jihoonie! Thank you so much!” Jihoon sighed and managed to shove him off himself and off the bed. “Yeah yeah. Just stop hugging me. Hopefully this will make you less gay for the guy.” He said as Soonyoung giggled and returned to his bed. Jihoon picked up his phone and went back to texting Seungcheol while listening to Soonyoung ramble.

“I wish Monsta X had been here, though! I miss seeing Jooheon and Changkyun! And also all the others! It’s so funny to see Mingyu and Kihyun’s love hate relationship! Although, he’s not here, so we couldn’t see it even if they were here... And it’d be fun to hang out with all of them and go on rides with them! I’d be able to get closer to Hyunwoo and go on rides with him!” Soonyoung said, and of course with a little giggle. “More like you want to ride Hyunwoo-“ Jihoon replied, which got a pillow thrown at him (which he threw right back at him). “Jihoonie!” He whined, his face red. “Sorry, my bad. More like you want him to fuck you senseless, right?” He teased, enjoying seeing Soonyoung be a panicked, flustered gay. Seeing his friend suffer was great. “Jihoonie! Stop! Or I’ll tell Jisoo that you’ve been suggesting dirty things! He won’t be happy with that!” He threatens, his cheeks puffing out. Jihoon smiled and rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’ll stop.” He’d continue later.

He was texting Seungcheol for a minute or two when Soonyoung spoke up again. “Jihoonie, who are you texting?” He asked, laying down on his own bed. Well, laying down but he wrong way. His feet were on the pillow and his head on the end of the bed. “Seungcheol hyung.” He answered simply. He was expecting that to be it. That to be the end of the conversation, or maybe Soonyoung asking what they were talking about. What he wasn’t expecting was Soonyoung to whine. 

He looked over at Soonyoung with a raised eyebrow and noticed he was pouting. “You’re always talking to Seungcheol hyung these days! Always! You two are really close... is he going to replace me as your best friend?” He asked, whining while talking. Jihoon rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“Of course not. He’s not going to replace you, Soon.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I’ve been trying to get rid of you for years but to no avail. I’m stuck with you, unfortunately.”  
He answered all this while looking at his phone. When he looked up, he was startled by the look on Soonyoung’s face. His expression wasn’t a pleasant one. It reminded him strongly of Sayori from DDLC. He recalls playing the game with Wonwoo, and they did Sayori’s route first since Wonwoo really liked her (hm, wonder why). Sayori was the only way he knew how to describe it. Sad and insecure yet just wanting everyone to be happy, even at the cost of his own happiness. The expression was only there for a second before he forced a smile on his face and a forced laughed. It looked and sounded so convincing. If he didn’t see his expression, he would’ve though it was real. That made him wonder how many of his smiles and laughs were fake. “Yup, you’re stuck with me Jihoonie!”

Soonyoung returned back to his phone, texting the group chat, he was guessing. Jihoon didn’t want to just ignore what he saw. “Soonyoung-“ but he was cut off by Soonyoung speaking. “Don’t waste your breath, Jihoon. There’s nothing to tell. To tea to spill. So just forget that, kay?” He said, glancing at him and still smiling. Now the smile made him feel uneasy. “But Soonyoung, you know you can-“ he started again but was interrupted by him again. “Don’t push it, Jihoon.” His smile was gone now and his voice was colder and more stern. He rarely ever saw his best friend like this. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. He’d rather have happy Soonyoung back, not this Soonyoung. This was probably one of his boundaries, so he sighed and nodded. “Alright. I won’t press it. Just, know you can talk to us whenever. You don’t have to hide things. Sorry, Soonie.” He said and Soonyoung smiled and nodded before going back to his phone. He did the same.

It was a few minutes until it happened. Suddenly, Seungcheol sent him a picture. It was a selfie. A selfie with chaos in the background. Seokmin and Seungkwan were freaking out, it looked like something was on fire, Minghao was trying to decorate cupcakes while Wonwoo was hitting him with a book, Chan was trying to make sure the two didn’t fight, Mingyu looked like a Sim freaking out over a fire (which was accurate because he was freaking out over the baking fire), and Hansol looked lost. He was guessing Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Junhui were in the other room. And Seungcheol was smiling while giving a thumbs up. Expect, it was a pained and forced smile. You could clearly see in his eyes that he was freaking out. It was amusing, and cute. Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh. 

At least, he thought he laughed.

Soonyoung suddenly sat up and looked over at Jihoon. Jihoon looked at him and felt suddenly weary. Soonyoung was smirking at him with a raised eyebrow and amusement in his eyes. “Did you just giggle?” He asked, emphasizing the word giggle heavily, with both surprise and amusement. Jihoon felt himself blushing as he huffed and looked away. “I did not. You just have shit hearing!” And it happened in a flash. Soonyoung jumped off his bed, ran over toJihoon, snatched his phone away, and ran to the other side of the hotel room. Jihoon quickly sprung up and followed him. “Give it back, Soonyoung!” He demanded, his voice clear with warning. Soonyoung scanned the texts and picture before giggling and tossing the phone back. “You’re teasing me about my crush on Hyunwoo when you’re head over heals for Seungchol hyung?” He asked, tilting his head with an amused smirk.

And it all clicked. It all made sense. All the things he felt, the nervousness when he was more affectionate than usual, why he felt special when he did or said certain things, why he texted him so often, why he found him both so hot and adorable. All of it. 

But it didn’t make him feel any better. He felt happy that he knew but also small and scared. He didn’t want to get his heart broken. He didn’t want the older boy to find out about his crush on him. He was sure that he’d reject him. After all, he was Seungcheol. Awesome, nice, athletic, amazing Seungcheol. And he was just Jihoon. Introverted, rude, cold, short Jihoon. He was nothing compared to him.

“... I- Well, maybe. I don’t know. Whatever. You’re stupid. Tell anyone and you’re dead. And if you bring it up one more time-“

Soonyoung looked pleased. He nodded and giggled again as he walked over to his bed. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul, lover boy!~”

———

mingyu: at least nothing was damaged in the fire...  
mingyu: except my anxiety  
mingyu: jesus  
mingyu: booseoksoon are never allowed to cook or bake again  
mingyu: ik soon wasn’t here but still

wonwoo: agreed  
wonwoo: and minghao is never allowed to have frosting again  
wonwoo: especially near my books

the8: hey! it’s not my fault your books got in the way of the cupcakes!

jun: glad i didn’t have to see that mess

dino: it was awful...

scoups: well, at least it’s over now

jeonghan: yup and i got a good nap and now awesome cupcakes!

joshua: you’re impossible to wake up...

woozi: hey guys  
woozi: just came to say that soonyoung has died mysteriously  
woozi: weird  
woozi: he knew too much  
woozi: we’ll have his funeral when i get back  
woozi: bye

dk: ... what?

woozi has left the chat

jeonghan: jihoon, come back and tell us what happened!  
jeonghan: now pls!

the8: well, rip hosh  
the8: chan, ur now the leader of the dance club

dino: ... yay?

wonwoo: jihoon, you better be joking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Clickbait Title: SOONYOUNG DIES?!?!? STORYTIME (not clickbait, footage included, cops were called)


	3. i can’t let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen meet Monsta X and some other shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long. Woah idk why these are rlly long.  
> ANYWAYS! This chapter has pictures yay. What psh I totally didn’t get all of these from twitter and insta shhhh  
> Sorry for so many of boo I just love him he’s beautiful and adorable 
> 
> This chapter also has more hoshi crushing on shownu, soonwoo, hinted at verkwan, worse kihyun, and me wanting to hug hoshi but also making him suffer
> 
> Sorry if anyone is ooc... shdjsjsm  
> And sorry if any of the pics are with the wrong person abdjjsnmmsmdm  
> Or if there are any typos. Just... always expect at least on per chapter and we'll be good
> 
> But yeah hope you enjoy!

Soonyoung let out a loud, dramatic sigh as he glanced at his phone for the hundredth time that day. Like always, he didn’t find what he was looking for. He turned off his phone with a pout and let out another dramatic sigh, that nobody heard since he was home alone. He grumbled as he dragged himself over to the sofa and flopped onto it, dramatically of course. The hand that was holding his phone was hanging over the edge of it. He stayed still for a while, just listening to the silence and ticking of the clock in the living room, before checking his phone again. Nothing. He groaned and chucked his phone onto the other end of the couch. He then ran a hand through his hair, it was red today, before sitting up. Then he laid back down. Then he restlessly rolled around a few times. By the time he was considering getting some snacks, he heard his phone go off.

 

Soonyoung quickly sat up and grabbed his phone, checking the notification. However, it wasn’t what he thought it was. It wasn’t what he wanted but he still liked it.

 

—

 

jooheon created a new group chat: monteen chat

jooheon added hoshi, wonho, shownu, minhyuk, kihyun, hyungwon, and im to the chat

 

minhyuk: ???

 

hyungwon: monteen? as in monsta x and seventeen?

hyungwon: i don’t think it can be monteen with only soonyoung

 

hoshi: that’s only bc jooheon doesn’t have their contact info

hoshi: wait just lemme

 

im: wait, you’re adding the rest of seventeen too?

 

hoshi added scoups, jeonghan, joshua, jun, wonwoo, woozi, dk, mingyu, the8, seungkwan, vernon, and dino to the chat

 

dino: what?

dino: oh

 

dk: hi! :)

 

minhyuk: hey!

 

wonho: so... why is there a chat with seventeen now?

wonho: i mean i don’t mind but i am curious

 

jooheon: well, we’ve only really seen each other at games

jooheon: well, mainly soonyoung has seen and talked to us

jooheon: some of us

jooheon: and he thought it’s sad that we don’t know each other and thought we should meet and talk

 

hoshi: yes yes!

hoshi: huff huff

 

shownu: really?

 

im: hhhhhhh there’s so many seniors...

im: am i the only junior here????

 

seungkwan: nope, i’m a junior!

 

vernon: me too

 

dino: and so am i

 

im: phew, not alone then

 

hoshi: a n y w a y s

hoshi: introductions, now!

 

woozi: well that doesn’t sound too bad

 

wonwoo: yeah

 

hoshi: and you have to include pictures so they know ur faces! >:(

 

woozi: i h8 u

 

wonwoo: how dare

 

hyungwon: so who goes first?

 

hoshi: seventeen, go by age!

 

scoups: hello, i’m choi seungcheol. i’m the long suffering father of twelve children. well, eleven ig. or maybe ten. idk. i’m a senior, do track and basketball, and volunteer at the cat shelter to make sure two certain kids don’t steal any cats

scoups: [ here.jpg ]

 

dino: how r u older than me????

 

jeonghan: show ur father some respect

 

dino: >:/

 

jeonghan: i’m yoon jeonghan aka the angel! anyways, i’m a senior, do choir and i’m also in the art club despite having not really any interest in it tbh

jeonghan: [ angel.jpg ]

 

woozi: shut up you love it now

 

jeonghan: ... maybe

 

joshua: hey, i’m hong jisoo. or joshua. yknow whichever you want to call me. also a senior. you probably don’t know me since i moved here from america late during my junior year. i don’t do much besides babysit these children and do choir so yeah. sometimes help out with stuff for the dance and drama clubs

joshua: [ beach.jpg ]

 

jeonghan: 💕

 

joshua: heh thanks

 

the8: ew right in front of my salad?

the8: how dare

 

jeonghan: u shush child

 

jun: hi, im wen junhui! one of the two chinese boys. cat enthusiast, senior, volunteer at cat shelter, local soft boi, dace club and drama club

jun: [ meow.jpg ]

 

the8: that doesn’t show ur full beauty

the8: you needs better pics

 

jun: uno reverse card

 

the8: :o

 

hoshi: hey!!!! i’m kwon soonyoung! i’m their prince! senior, in track and dance club (one of the leaders), booseoksoon member, and unoffical member of band

hoshi: [ red?red.jpg ]

 

wonwoo: hmm... so red rn?

 

hoshi: yeah?

 

wonwoo: knew it

wonwoo: mingyu, you better pay up when we get there

 

mingyu: soonie... why didn’t you do blond???

 

jooheon: there?

 

wonwoo: we’re going to jeonghan hyung’s

wonwoo: we usually do on the weekends

 

jeonghan: since my house is the biggest

 

the8: shush u rich boy

 

wonwoo: and i’m going to pick up soonyoung

 

hoshi: and ur late!

hoshi: when are you getting here?

 

wonwoo: soon

 

hoshi: hsjsjskskemiasj

 

wonwoo: heh

 

seungkwan: soonyoung hyung... as your friend, i can’t allow this

 

hoshi: ?

 

seungkwan: that pic doesn’t show how cute u truly are

 

hoshi: what?

 

seungkwan: don’t worry, I’ll save ur ass

seungkwan: [ cutie.jpg ]

 

hoshi: SEUNGKWAN SNDNKSJDMSNSN

 

dk: aww

 

woozi: ew

 

seungkwan: truly a cutie

seungkwan: shut up jihoon hyung

 

jooheon: lol

 

hoshi: and u shush too

 

wonwoo: im jeon wonwoo. i love cats, books, and messing with soonyoung. i’m a senior, do cross country and track (unwillingly), at volunteer at the cat shelter

wonwoo: [ meow2.jpg ]

 

hoshi: wait i just realized

hoshi: did u and mingyu bet on my hair color???

 

wonwoo: psh no

 

hoshi: liar!

 

wonwoo: okay maybe

wonwoo: but i won so it’s okay

 

mingyu: u know him too well

 

wonho: you bet on what his hair color will be?

 

vernon: well, he does dye it a lot

 

jun: yea!

jun: maybe it’ll blue tomorrow

jun: or white or black or blond or orange or pink

 

seungkwan: pls do pink that’ll be adorable

 

woozi: lee jihoon. senior, band, choir, art club.

woozi: [ yeah.jpg ]

 

hoshi: jihoonie omg

hoshi: does anyone have a better pic?

 

the8: yes

 

woozi: don’t

 

the8: [ heh.jpg ]

 

woozi: ur dead next

 

the8: pls no

 

dk: lee seokmin, your local sunshine boy! senior, choir, male cheerleader, and booseoksoon ofc. the leader of booseoksoon

dk: [ blep.jpg ]

 

hoshi: truly a sunshine boy

 

scoups: i’m glad you’re getting more confident

 

dk: not really...

dk: soonie just said i legally have to introduce myself as that

 

hoshi: bc its true!

hoshi: and anyone who disagrees will no longer have kneecaps :)

 

dino: oh no now soonyoung hyung has the scary smile too!

 

jeonghan: i’m so proud of you soonyoung

 

hoshi: i learned from the best, hyung

 

jeonghan: aww you flatter me

 

mingyu: oh btw!

mingyu: seungcheol, jeonghan, and jisoo hyung are going to be 19 bc they got held back in like kindergarten

 

minhyuk: but

minhyuk: why???

 

joshua: idk

 

kihyun: rlly?

kihyun: it’s the same with hyunwoo and hoseok hyung

 

hoshi: rlly? :o

 

shownu: yeah, pretty much

 

—

 

Soonyoung was suddenly distracted from the group chat by two new messages. The first one was from Jooheon.

 

—

[ my not brother brother ]

 

jooheon: god ur so obvious

 

hoshi: shut up!

hoshi: i’m getting revenge for this

 

jooheon: then, if ur revenge is bad enough, i’ll get revenge for ur revenge

 

hoshi: wait no that’s illegal

 

jooheon: 😈

 

—

 

The second message was from from Jihoon. He checked that one next.

 

—

 

[ jihoonie 💕❤️💕]

 

woozi: dear god

woozi: he’s nice, muscular, older than you, and, from what i’ve heard, popular

woozi: are u dead yet?

 

hoshi: maybe lol

hoshi: but where did u hear popular?

 

woozi: the girls in the art club are very chatty and loud

woozi: and well he’s popular with the girls

woozi: and some of the guys

woozi: good luck

 

hoshi: oh no...

 

woozi: ?

woozi: ur popular too???

 

hoshi: yeah but bc i’m a charismatic, funny guy

hoshi: not bc i’m the literal embodiment of perfection

 

woozi: soonyoung, if anyone has a shot, you do

woozi: and also many people find you attractive

 

hoshi: they just find me cute :(

hoshi: i mean, i like it, but you can’t get a guy like hyunwoo hyung with just cute

 

woozi: i’ll tell u this but only bc i don’t want to hear u whining

woozi: those same art girls have gushed over you many times

woozi: mainly because of your cuteness (at first)

woozi: but then, after ur performance, they talked about how... hot you were when you were dancing

 

hoshi: rlly? :o

 

woozi: yes

woozi: and, if you want to impress him with this, maybe invite him to your dance club’s performance

 

hoshi: okay... i’ll try...

hoshi: thanks, jihoonie! 💕

 

woozi: yeah yeah

 

—

 

After all that, he went back to the group chat and read the messages that he missed, which thankfully was only Mingyu introducing himself

 

—

 

[ monteen chat ]

 

mingyu: oh me next?

 

jun: yea

 

mingyu: srry, my cat was bugging me

 

jun: can i see her?

 

mingyu: no, sorry, i just left to go to jeonghan hyung’s

 

jun: :(

 

mingyu: next time, i promise

mingyu: kim mingyu, top of the class, resident skyscraper, and second home to wonwoo and junhui because of lily, my cat. i’m a senior, i do track and drama, and yeah

mingyu: [ tol.jpg ]

 

dino: hyung, why do u look so angry? lol

 

mingyu: i don’t know, honestly

 

joshua: he’s not an angry guy, we promise

 

vernon: yeah, that’s jihoon hyung

 

woozi: and hansol is dead too

 

scoups: he’s a good koala tbh

 

jeonghan: you’ll all love him

 

mingyu: andnsnsnmedmnajs

 

the8: xu minghao here. senior, dance, art, track, gymnastics, fashion enthusiast.

the8: [ yeet.jpg ]

 

seungkwan: hyung you look so cute

 

jun: minghao is a secret cutie

jun: he uses his savageness as a coping mechanism

 

the8: junhui quit exposing me

 

seungkwan: hello monsta x! i... am boo seungkwan, local diva boy. junior, booseoksoon member, and in choir and drama!

seungkwan: [ pretty.jpg ]

 

hoshi: 9/10, not pretty enough

 

seungkwan: excuse me???

 

hoshi: [ prettyboy.jpg ]

 

seungkwan: omg

seungkwan: anyone else have any others while we’re at it

 

joshua: [ yes.jpg ]

 

mingyu: [ same.jpg ]

 

jeonghan: [ puppy.jpg ]

 

jun: [ sip.jpg ]

 

dk: [ sip2.jpg ]

 

vernon: [ always.jpg ]

 

seungkwan: guys... omg

 

hoshi: we stan a handsome boi

 

seungkwan: yes, of course you do

seungkwan: but... thanks

 

—

 

Out of all of those, one stood out to Soonyoung. He saw it. He saw everything. And it was so obvious, from the picture to the words. He was so obvious. He needed to text him, so he was aware of his obviousness.

 

—

 

[ handsoap ]

 

hoshi: bro ur so whipped

hoshi: it’s so obvious

 

vernon: you’re whipped for hyunwoo hyung so shush okay

 

hoshi: omg why must everyone bring that up so much???

hoshi: you, jeonghan hyung, jihoonie, jooheon

hoshi: everyone!

 

vernon: jooheon hyung knows???

 

hoshi: yea he found out during that band trip

hoshi: so all of us know and so does he

hoshi: and changkyun bc he told him in confidence

hoshi: because they’re besties

hoshi: but still that’s inconsiderate huff huff

 

vernon: you know what? i agree

 

hoshi: yeah!!!

hoshi: and i haven’t told anyone about his little crush on chan!

 

vernon: ...

 

hoshi: ... fuck

 

vernon: he has a crush on chan???

 

hoshi: yes but pls don’t tell anyone

hoshi: esp channie

hoshi: bc he might do something about it

hoshi: and i wanna keep our crush news going

hoshi: it’s fun

 

vernon: crush news?

vernon: jeonghan hyung will kill you if he finds out

 

hoshi: ik so shush

 

vernon: fine fine

vernon: god ur so whipped

 

—

 

[ monteen chat ]

 

vernon: hansol vernon chwe. junior as well. don’t do much besides help at clubs. well, i guess i am doing drama this year, since i was forced

vernon: [ hi.jpg ]

 

woozi: some of u guys have shit photos

woozi: not naming any names tho

 

vernon: gee thanks

 

dino: lee chan. i’m not a baby but they say i am so sigh. junior, in the dance club, sometimes help out at the cat shelter

dino: [ notababy.jpg ]

 

jeonghan: *definitely a baby

 

hoshi: [ better.jpg ]

 

dino: my god x 2

 

hoshi: anyways, that’s us! seventeen! nice to meet you, monsta x

 

minhyuk: thanks! nice to meet you too!

 

joshua: why were you guys so quiet during that?

 

jooheon: they’re shy lol

 

kihyun: no we’re not!

kihyun: well... hyunwoo hyung is

kihyun: no offense?

 

shownu: i wish I could be offended by that, but it is true

 

im: just a lot of information to take in

 

wonho: our turn now, though, right?

 

hyungwon: yup!

hyungwon: let’s do it by age, too

 

wonho: alright, so me first

wonho: hey, i’m lee hoseok. bunny and muscle #1. senior, in choir, and i do track and basketball

wonho: [ bunbun.jpg ]

 

jooheon: sigh

 

hyungwon: [ here.jpg ]

 

kihyun: thanks

 

minhyuk: also he has a lisp lol

 

kihyun: *a lithp

 

wonho: this is bullying

wonho: rude

wonho: wait, kihyun, you have one too!

 

kihyun: lies

 

wonho: anyways, hyunwoo you’re next

wonho: and you better include that you’re number two or else

 

shownu: alright alright...

shownu: hello, i’m son hyunwoo. hoseok said i have to so i guess i’m muscle #2? i’m a senior, do track, in the swim team, and in the dance club.

shownu: [ soyeah.jpg ]

 

jooheon: [ better.jpg ]

jooheon: had to

 

shownu: ?

 

jun: noice

 

jeonghan: 👀

 

joshua: ohhhh now i get it

 

woozi: i think somebody must’ve died

 

the8: lol yeah me too

the8: chan remember what i said after ‘the band trip disaster’?

the8: yeah that applies here now too

 

dino: oh boy, that’s a lot of responsibility...

dino: let’s hope he’s not dead

 

im: i think he is

 

kihyun: ???

 

wonho: do you always speak in code?

 

mingyu: no

mingyu: but sometimes we do

 

jooheon: oh and btw hyunwoo hyung is awkward and shy

 

jeonghan: aww

jeonghan: he’s nice, polite, shy, handsome, cute, and hot?

jeonghan: he’s really a whole deal, huh?

 

hyungwon: yup! he is

 

shownu: i... i suppose?

 

im: jeonghan hyung i think you broke hyunwoo hyung with your compliments

 

jeonghan: whoops

jeonghan: well, an eye for an eye

 

—

 

Sorry, the old Soonyoung can’t come to the phone right now. Why? Because he’s dead. Yeah, so that picture successfully killed him. And he was going to kill Jooheon.

 

—

 

[ my not brother brother ]

 

hoshi: how dare

 

jooheon: lol

jooheon: hey, you did the one of chan so we’re even

 

hoshi: huff huff

hoshi: thanks to you i am dead

hoshi: and like 69% gayer than i already was

 

jooheon: oh no lol

 

—

 

[ monteen chat ]

 

minhyuk: heyooo! i’m lee minhyuk, the mood maker! i’m a senior, the class vice pres, and in choir!

minhyuk: [ dolphin.jpg ]

 

jooheon: still don’t get how you’re vice pres

 

minhyuk: :(

 

shownu: he’s a fairly good class vice president, if i’m honest

 

minhyuk: :)

 

wonho: also, he’s loud

wonho: very talkative

 

hoshi: my soulmate? :o

 

minhyuk: :o

 

woozi: oh no

 

wonwoo: oh no

 

kihyun: oh no

 

scoups: oh no

 

im: hoseok hyung, why?????

im: we don’t need two of them!

 

wonho: i’m sorry i didn’t know

 

scoups: dear god...

 

kihyun: hey, i’m yoo kihyun. senior, in choir, and the only one who can cook. they would be dead without me

kihyun: [ sup.jpg ]

 

hyungwon: okay... that might be true

 

wonho: and he has a lisp too

 

kihyun: shush

 

hyungwon: chae hyungwon here. senior, model, and dance club member

hyungwon: [ yeet.jpg ]

 

scoups: a model? really?

 

hyungwon: heh, yeah!

 

jooheon: and he’s a meme

 

the8: wow, my soulmate?

 

hyungwon: ;)

 

jun: o h n o

 

jooheon: lee jooheon, hater of ghosts and soonyoung’s big bro but not by blood. senior but i don’t rlly do much? well, i like to bounce from club to club and support my friends and all that

jooheon: [ itme.jpg ]

 

hoshi: :)

hoshi: and i do a good impersonation of him

hoshi: i’m rlly good at my jooheon, wonwoo, and seungkwan impersonations

 

jooheon: yeah yeah

 

minhyuk: ghost hater? you’re terrified of them!

 

jooheon: nope lies all lies

 

im: im changkyun but just call me im. the youngest and a junior. like jooheon hyung, i don’t do much besides help out and support. and go to church

im: [ alsonotababy.jpg ]

 

dino: yay someone i can relate to!

 

im: :)

 

—

 

And then they started talking. About what? Soonyoung wasn’t sure since, at that moment, he got a call from Jin Kihyun. He blinked in surprise at the caller ID. He was so surprised since Kihyun never called him. He always just texted him, never called. Also, they hadn’t talked for around a month or two. Or more. So this was a shock. But, he answered anyways and nervously swallowed before speaking.

 

“Hello?” He asked, nerves filling him. He wasn’t sure why but talking to Kihyun always made him nervous.

 

“Hey, long time no see, huh? Suck any dick recently?” He asked, but before Soonyoung could reply, he was talking again. He was glad, because he always hated the way he brought up his homosexuality. It seemed rude, but he knew he was just joking. Right? “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Anyways, wanted to tell you some shit. Day after we get off for break, the break before Christmas, I’m planning on throwing a party. Big party, tons of people, alcohol, my house. This is early to tell you, but thought I should let you know ahead of time, bud. Tons of track guys will be there too. Who knows, maybe you can get some good dicking? But yeah, it’ll be a blast and probably the biggest party of the winter. What do you say?”

 

Soonyoung wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand, the party sounded awesome. Friends, people, free booze, all of that. But, on the other hand, his friends wouldn’t want him to go to the party of the guy they hated. He was certain that none of them would approve of it. None of them, not even nice Seokmin or awesome, baby Chan.

 

“Well, maybe? I’m not sure...” Soonyoung told him, uncertainty in his voice. He sat up on the couch, finally, and swung his legs over the side. He’s finally sitting like a normal person. His free hand nervously patted his thigh as he heard Kihyun’s heavy sigh on the other end. He was obviously not happy with this answer (and also not taking no for answer). “This is because of your friends, huh?” This question took Soonyoung by surprise. Before he could ask, Kihyun went on. “I’m not stupid, I know those assholes hate me. They just hate me because I can rude sometimes. And because I’m getting closer to you. Remember what you told me? About how they joke around with you, treat you like an idiot, and like your friendship isn’t important? They obviously don’t care about you, but they keep you around. Why? To make you suffer. They don’t want you to get too close to me, because I’d show you that. And show you what true friendship is. But think it over, okay? I’m calling back in December. And don’t let those shits get in your head. They don’t like you and they never will. But honestly, have they ever? Did they ever care about you? Bye, Soonyoung.” And with that, he hung up. Soonyoung sat in silence before putting his phone down on the coffee table. He listened to it go off a few times before silencing it, so he could be left to his thoughts.

 

One night in the summer, when he was drunk at Kihyun’s, he told him about how he feared that his friends didn’t really care about him. About how he thought that they thought he was just loud and annoying. Like they didn’t care about him. It just seemed like that a lot. Like they didn’t like him. Like they just kept him around because he was friends with Jihoon, Seokmin, and Wonwoo. And that those three were just friends with him because they were stuck with him since childhood. It hurt. It made his heart hurt and ache. And he couldn’t tell them, since they’d obviously deny it and then worry about him more. And he didn’t want that. It was strange. He wanted his friends to like him, but didn’t want them to care and worry about him. But maybe Kihyun was right.

 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have anymore time to be alone with his thoughts (but it had only been a few seconds) because, at that moment, the door burst open. Soonyoung jumped and looked over at who it was. It was Wonwoo. The taller looked over at him and sighed before walking over, rolling his eyes. “Soonyoung, are you deaf or something? I must have knocked five times but you never answered. I was thinking of just leaving you.” Soonyoung looked down and rubbed his neck as he shrugged. “Sorry Wonwoo. I was just talking to Jin Kihyun. I must’ve not heard you.” Those were the wrong words to say. At those words, Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed and he looked ticked off. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Soonyoung’s phone. The smaller’s eyes widened in shock. He abruptly sprung up from the couch, trying to snatch his phone away from the other. Unfortunately, Wonwoo was taller and held it in the air, where he couldn’t reach it.

 

Soonyoung glared up at his best friend, his cheeks puffing out in annoyance. He didn’t like anyone stealing his phone, especially not Wonwoo and for the reason being that he was talking to Kihyun. “Give me back by phone, Wonu!” He demanding, jumping to try and get it, but failing. Sure, Wonwoo wasn’t taller than him by much, but it was still enough for him to be unable to get his phone from him.

 

Wonwoo just stared at him as he shook his head, his expression cold and stern. Soonyoung could tell he was concerned about him, but it still ticked him off. He was going to turn eighteen in a few months, he could look after himself. “No, Soonyoung. We told you to stop talking to him. He isn’t good news. I’ll give it back when we’re at Jeonghan hyung’s house.” He told him, his voice deeper and firm at first but then softer at the end. Soonyoung continued to glower at him, though. He wasn’t a child, he shouldn’t get his phone confiscated for talking to someone. It was unfair. He just stared for a few moments before sharply turning his head away, choosing to glare at the ground instead. “You’re a jerk, Wonwoo.” He bitterly spat out, his voice dripping with venom and spite. He wasn’t really pissed about his phone now, but about being treated like a ten year old that got into trouble.

 

Wonwoo stepped closer to Soonyoung suddenly. Soonyoung felt his breath hitch slightly at the other suddenly coming closer but he kept his gaze on the ground. “Soonyoung.” Wonwoo muttered, but Soonyoung ignored him. “Soonyoung, look at me.” The other said again, but still Soonyoung ignored him. Suddenly, Wonwoo’s hand was under his chin, lifting his head to look at him. Soonyoung only looked at him for a second before looking away, his eyes not meeting the others. He heard him let out a sigh at his stubborn friend’s antics. “Soonyoung, look at me, please.” Still, he kept being the stubborn man that he was. But what he didn’t count on was his friend being equally as stubborn and taking advantage of his own confident gayness and Soonyoung’s panicked gay habits.

 

“Soonyoung...” Wonwoo’s face moved closer to his own, and Soonyoung’s eyes widened and they flickered over to the other male. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. He swallowed as he looked into his eyes, hoping he couldn’t hear his heart thumping in his chest or see the tips of his ears reddening. He wondered if he ever fully appreciated how pretty his eyes were. Now that Soonyoung was looking at him, Wonwoo decided to speak. “Soonyoung, you know that I care about you, right?” He asked, his voice quiet, soft, slow, and low, sounding deeper than usual. It sent a shiver down his spine.

 

Having his friend so close and looking so genuine about what he was saying was making Soonyoung’s head spin. His mind wasn’t able to function properly at the moment. He merely nodded, since he didn’t trust himself to speak. It was a small nod, since he felt like he couldn’t move his head to much. Or maybe it was because he didn’t want to. “So, please remember that I’m just doing this because I care about you. That guy is bad news, no matter what you insist. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He told him, his voice the same as earlier. His hand moved from from his chin to his cheek, and Soonyoung prayed to every God he knew to give him the strength to not blush.

 

Having Wonwoo this close wasn’t good for him. It was making his brain and his heart confused. He nodded his small nod again, still not trusting himself to speak. Then, taking both Wonwoo and himself by surprise, he leaned into his touch. He wasn’t sure why he did it, he just did. He liked the feeling of his hand on his cheek. It was weird yet nice and comforting. And it made him feel special. That alone was able to make his heart ache. Wonwoo seemed momentarily surprised by his action, before he smiled softly.

 

Neither of the boys said anything, but just stared at each other, in silence. Soonyoung’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and he was fairly sure he was blushing by now. And maybe he was imagining it, but a faint blush seemed to be appearing on Wonwoo’s cheeks too. And, he wasn’t sure who did it, but they suddenly seemed to be closer, as if one of their faces had moved closer. He wasn’t sure if it was Wonwoo’s or his own. Or maybe they both had. All he knew was that they were so close that their lips were almost touching. And they were getting closer still. And his eyes fluttered closed.

 

Someone coughed. A forced cough to announce their presence. Someone that wasn’t them.

 

The two boys suddenly lept apart, and to other sides of the room. Soonyoung’s eyes were wide, his face flushed, his heart hammering against his chest, his mind racing with what just almost happened, his gaze on the floor, and his fingers touching his lips. They brushed before whoever it was interrupted. “Soonyoung, get ready. Wonwoo and I will be outside. Come on, Wonwoo.” He recognized that voice as Jihoon’s (the cockblocker) voice. He heard two pairs of feet leave and then the closing of a door.

 

Soonyoung stayed frozen for a few seconds before finally looking up. He wasn’t sure what this new feeling was inside him. He felt flustered, embarrassed, shocked, and strangely disappointed. But why? It’s not like he wanted to kiss Wonwoo. He didn’t. Or did he? He almost kissed his best friend. He shook his head and placed his hands over his warm cheeks. Really, what had he been thinking? He honestly thinks he wasn’t thinking. That was just acting. He took a deep breath in and out and went over to go put his shoes on. He tried to clear his head but it kept going to what just happened and thoughts of what it’d be like to kiss Wonwoo. “Why’d Jihoonie have to interrupt?” He mumbled to himself. It was only until after his shoes were on that he realized what he said. He slapped his cheeks and shook his head. “Soonyoung, get ahold of yourself! It was good Jihoonie interrupted or you would’ve kissed Wonwoo! And you don’t want to kiss him!” He firmly told himself. Wonwoo was his best friend and he didn’t want to kiss him. Or did he? He wasn’t sure anymore, but he put on his shoes and headed outside.

 

———

 

Meanwhile, while Soonyoung, was questioning his feelings, Jihoon and Wonwoo were walking outside. Wonwoo was ahead of him, and stopped once they were on the sidewalk. He opened his mouth to start explaining when a hand hit him on the back of the head. Jihoon walked past him and stood in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest while he glared up at him. “What were you thinking?” He asked, emphasizing the ‘what’ and the ‘thinking’, but it was more like a demand for information. Wonwoo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I don’t know, I just-“ He started but Jihoon interrupted. “Almost kissed Soonyoung? Yeah, I know, I saw.” Jihoon said, voice sharp and angry. He knew he was only this mad at him because he cared about Soonyoung, and was protective of him. Like an older brother, even though he was slightly younger.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I just wasn’t thinking!” He said, his hand falling from his hair and to his side. It was true, he hasn’t been thinking. It just sort of happened. Or almost happened. It was like his head was being pulled toward’s Soonyoung’s. Even though he gave him an honest answer, the shorter male still didn’t seem satisfied. “Yeah? Well maybe try using your fucking brain next time! It’s good I was there, because if you kissed him, then Soonyoung-“ Jihoon was saying before Wonwoo interrupted. He knew what he was going to say, they had this conversation many times. It was one they had ever since Jihoon found out Wonwoo had feelings for Soonyoung. Jihoon found out fairly quickly, and he was sure the others had caught on too. Ever since they met, Wonwoo fell in love with the loud, energetic, hamster cheeked boy. Jihoon didn’t want Wonwoo to act on his feelings, since they didn’t know how Soonyoung felt (and neither did Soonyoung) and Jihoon was sure that him acting on his feelings would only confuse and potentially hurt him. He thought it was better for Soonyoung to figure his feelings out before they did anything. But Wonwoo was tired of that.

 

“You know what, I don’t give a damn! I’ve been patient for too long! Can I not be selfish, just once? I’ve had to listen to him ramble on about his crushes for years! And now I have to listen to him and everyone talk about this crush on Hyunwoo, and it’s different from the others, of course! Now he acts different around him, all giggly and touchy and shy, and I have to deal with it! This along with that Kihyun asshole! Can’t I be selfish just once? Can’t I just fucking kiss him once?” After that explosion from the usually quiet and reserved man, he was breathing heavily. He was tired of it all.

 

Jihoon only seemed slightly phased by his outburst. He stared at him and sighed before deciding to speak. “I know, it sucks, trust me I know. But please, just be patient. You want Soonyoung to be happy, right? And you want to be in a relationship with him, right? It’s best to just... wait.” Jihoon told him, calmly and softly. Wonwoo stared at him before sighing and nodding. “And I don’t want you hurting my best friend. So I’ll be keeping a close eye on you.” Jihoon warned, glaring at him once again. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. You don’t show it often, but you have a huge soft spot for Soonyoung. You really care about him.”

 

“Alright, I’m ready now, let’s go!” Soonyoung’s voice suddenly shouted, racing over to them and in front. “Come on, slow pokes!” He said before walking. Wonwoo shook his head, a fond smile on his face, before walking over to the energetic male and beside him. “You aren’t wearing a coat or a sweater. Are you sure you won’t be cold?” Wonwoo asked. “Yeah yeah, don’t nag me, mom.” Came Soonyoung’s reply. Jihoon followed but stayed behind them.

 

Jihoon pulled out his phone and sighed as he looked at the photo. He took it before he interrupted of the two almost kissing. Why? Future reasons and he needed to make a point.

 

-

 

woozi created a new group chat: soonwoo are stupid

woozi added scoups, jeonghan, joshua, jun, dk, mingyu, the8, seungkwan, vernon, and dino to the chat

 

mingyu: ???

 

vernon: ya, we know hyung

 

joshua: did you seriously make a group chat just to tell us the obvious?

 

woozi: no, i made a group chat because some shit almost happened

 

dino: what did wonwoo call him cute or smth? bc he always does that

 

woozi: [ picture sent ]

woozi: that is what almost happened

 

seungkwan: wHAT

 

jeonghan: DID THEY FUCKIN ALMOST K I S S

 

jun: holy fuck

 

joshua: language!

joshua: but jihoon please explain

 

seungkwan: yes and explain why you interrupted!

seungkwan: my otp could have become canon!

 

-

 

And with that, Jihoon was off, explaining what happened (which should be obvious) and what he thinks. There was a lot of differing opinions and a lot of Jeonghan and Seungkwan freaking out. Seungkwan really wanted them to be together and Jeonghan was protective of Soonyoung, even if Wonwoo was a great guy.

 

———

 

[ monteen chat ]

 

hoshi: guess who’s back

hoshi: back again

 

im: hey, welcome back

 

hoshi: srry i was gone

hoshi: wonwoo took my phone

hoshi: but now we’re at jeonghan hyung’s so he gave it back

 

wonho: why did he take your phone?

 

wonwoo: because he was talking to worse kihyun

 

jeonghan: i’m still mad at you but i agree with this

 

wonwoo: why are you mad at me?

 

jeonghan: you know what you did :)

 

wonwoo: ???

 

the8: ugh, he was talking to that asshole again?

 

dino: hate him

 

dk: he’s no good

 

jun: the fuckin worst

 

kihyun: um

kihyun: who

kihyun: who is worse kihyun????

 

jooheon: jin kihyun

 

wonho: oh, that shit?

wonho: senior, does track, really crappy dude?

 

jooheon: yeah, him

 

hyungwon: but why do they call him worse kihyun?

 

jooheon: because he’s awful

jooheon: and

jooheon changed kihyun’s name to better kihyun

jooheon: he’s better kihyun

 

better kihyun: it’s not too hard to be better than that jerk

better kihyun: but i’m still flattered

 

hoshi: guys... he’s not that bad!

hoshi: he’s nice once you get to know him

 

shownu: soonyoung, i hate to disagree with you, but they’re right

shownu: he really isn’t a nice guy

 

mingyu: yeah!

mingyu: why were you talking to him anyways?

 

hoshi: oh he invited me to a party in the winter

 

jeonghan: WHAT!?

jeonghan: you fuckin better not go

 

jooheon: yeah... i don’t have a good feeling from this, soon

 

hoshi: i told him maybe

 

dino: hyung, why?

 

hoshi: idk, okay?

hoshi: too many things happened today and my head hurts

hoshi: can we pls talk about something else?

 

joshua: soonyoung...

 

scoups: no, let’s move on

 

dk: but hyung...

 

scoups: no, we’re moving on

 

jun: oh, chan, did the outfits come yet?

 

dino: oh yeah!

dino: shit, completely slipped my mind!

 

joshua: >:|

 

dino: sorry hyung

dino: but yeah, they came last week

 

the8: awesome!

 

mingyu: that’s great!

 

wonho: ???

 

jun: oh, we’re doing a bunch of performances for the dance club this year

jun: and we get cool outfits

jun: one in november, the rest later on

 

the8: yeah, and we’ve been waiting forever for the outfits

the8: and they finally came

 

hoshi: yeah, channie and i tried some of them on! they were awesome!

 

dino: and we looked awesome!

dino: [ coolkidz.jpg ]

 

jeonghan: my handsome babies!

 

seungkwan: wow, nice!

 

jun: you two look great!

 

scoups: yeah, you really do

 

jooheon: woah, cool!

 

hoshi: jooheon, you should totally come! pls pls pls!!!

 

jooheon: really?

 

hoshi: yea, it’ll be awesome! all of svt are going to see it, it’d be nice with you there too!

 

jooheon: hm... alright, sure

jooheon: hey, hyunwoo, hyungwon

jooheon: you two are like dancing, right?

jooheon: wanna come?

 

shownu: really?

 

hyungwon: yeah!

hyungwon: soonyoung, you don’t mind, right?

 

dino: of course he doesn’t!

 

hoshi: yea of course not!

hoshi: the more the merrier!

 

shownu: oh, then yeah, sure!

 

hyungwon: i might have something that day but i’ll try to come

 

hoshi: great! :)

 

———

 

It night time by the time Soonyoung headed home, Wonwoo walking by his side. Everyone else left, but Soonyoung had stayed to talk with Junhui. Junhui was staying with Jeonghan that night. He often stayed at their houses. But it was dark now and they were walking home. It was dark and cold. And Soonyoung didn’t realize he was shivering until Wonwoo spoke.

 

“I told you that you should have brought a coat.” He said, glancing at him as he chuckled. Somehow, even after what happened, they were able to act like they always did. Soonyoung huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever mister sweatshirt! I’m fine, just a little cold!” He said with a small huff. But it was fall in the middle of the night. And he only began to shiver more as they walked. He tired to hide it from the other, but he must have realized.

 

It was a few minutes after when a sweatshirt was suddenly shoved into his hands. Wonwoo’s sweatshirt, more specifically. Soonyoung blinked in surprise and looked up at him. “But...” He started but Wonwoo interrupted him. “I’ll be fine, I have long sleeves. You don’t, however. Put it on, I’ll be fine.” Soonyoung objected a few more times before obediently putting the sweatshirt on. It was warm. It was also a little too big for him, but he liked that. And also, it smelled like Wonwoo. That seemed to comfort him.

 

In almost no time, they were at Soonyoung’s house. Soonyoung glanced at his house before back at Wonwoo. “Well, this is me. Oh, I should-“ He began to take the sweatshirt off but Wonwoo stopped him. “No no, just keep it for now. I’ll get it back later.” Soonyoung went to argue back but Wonwoo placed a finger over his lips and he stopped. “I don’t mind. And also, you look really cute in it.” At these words, Soonyoung blushed, but he tried to hide it, and he tried to hide it with the sleeves of the sweatshirt, which caused Wonwoo to laugh. “Cute... Goodnight, Soonyoung.” He said softly, and gently kissed his forehead before leaving. And Soonyoung watched him go, feeling more confused than ever.

 

———

 

It was two in the morning but poor Soonyoung couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, unable to make his mind shut up. He was in his pajamas now but had the sweatshirt on over it. He wasn’t sure why, but it comforted him. But he fact that it did so made him even more confused.

 

What was confusing him was his feelings. He knew he liked Hyunwoo. It was obvious. He acted to flustered around him all the time and he nearly died of happiness when Jooheon told him Hyunwoo blushed when he saw the picture of him and Dino. He was sweet, shy, caring, quiet, cute, and hot, all in one awesome human. It was no wonder he liked him, anyone would. But he acted differently around him than his previous crushes. That had made him confused, but he never thought about it much.

 

Then... there was Wonwoo. He didn’t know how he felt about Wonwoo. No, he wasn’t confused because he had a crush on Hyunwoo. He’s had crushes on two people at once before. No, he was confused because of his relationship with him and how he made him feel. He was able to be best friends with Wonwoo just fine, even if they almost kiss. But then they do stuff like that or Wonwoo kisses his forehead or calls him cute and he’s blushing. It was weird. And he never thought about Wonwoo in that was before. And thinking about it now made him feel weird. Like he was empty. But also scared. He liked his friendship with Wonwoo. It was great. It was perfect. He didn’t want it to change. He didn’t want to like him. He didn’t want to lay awake at night because thoughts of kissing him are haunting him.

 

And all this made him want to cry. He had to many emotions. He was confused and his head hurt from thinking about it too much. What he needed was someone to talk to. Someone who could help him. He picked up his phone and went through his contacts. He wanted to talk in person but he wanted to see if they were even up before trying.

 

But who would be good to talk to. Who would understand? He called Jeonghan. No answer. It seemed like he wasn’t able to sense when his kids needed him after all. Damn. Next, he called Jisoo. No answer too.Seokmin? No answer. Mingyu? No answer. Seungkwan? No answer. Chan? No answer. Junhui? No answer. He was beginning to lose hope as he was calling Seungcheol. But then he picked up. “Hello?” A sleepy voice answered. Great, he woke him up.

 

Okay Soonyoung, just don’t sound too obvious. “O-Oh, were you asleep? Sorry sorry. I just... never mind, it’s nothing, you can go back to sleep.” Way to go at not being obvious. He heard Seungcheol sit up and yawn. “Soonyoung, is something wrong? Why did you call me at... 2 AM?” The sleepy Seungcheol asked, still managing to sound worried about the younger. Soonyoung was quiet for a few seconds before giving in. “I just... I... I need someone. Can I please come over?” He quietly asked, his voice pleading and desperate. Seungcheol almost immediately agreed.

 

———

 

When Soonyoung got to Seungcheol’s door, he was still in his pajamas and the sweatshirt since he didn’t change. He just brushed the thought off and knocked. Thankfully, it was only a few seconds before the older answered and immediately let him in.

 

They were sitting on the couch when Seungcheol asked him what was wrong. Soonyoung looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead of words coming from his mouth, tears fell from his eyes.

 

Seungcheol seemed shocked by the younger suddenly crying. He quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Soonyoung hugged him back as he cried into his shoulder. He tried to explain in between sobs but the words just came out all strangled and confused. So, he just stayed silent as he let it all out. Thankfully, Seungcheol didn’t demand answers. He just rubbed Soonyoung’s back as he cried.

 

Soonyoung cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. When he was out of tears, he just stayed in his arms, wanting to stay in his comfort. Seungcheol still didn’t demand answers from him. He just kept comforting him. He was the best.

 

“I’m confused. My heart hurts. I have too many emotions and I don’t know what I feel anymore.” Soonyoung confessed to him, finally being able to put what was wrong into words. All the elder replied with was, “It’s Hyunwoo and Wonwoo, isn’t it?” Soonyoung finally pulled away from the hug, looking at him in surprise. “How did you know?” He asked, his voice small and a little scared. Seungcheol just smiled and shook his head. “Well, it’s kind of obvious. No offense, Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung let out a sigh and buried his face into his hands. He wasn’t sure what to say next. All of this was making his head pound. However, he still tired. “I like Hyunwoo hyung. He’s so... so great. I really like him. But... but Wonwoo. I don’t know if I like him. I... I feel weird about him. I don’t want to like him. He’s my best friend, I don’t want to mess that up. He’s always just been my best friend. But... now it’s weird. Now I think about what it’s like to kiss him and stuff like that...” After explaining, he lifted his head and looked at him, frowning.

 

Seungcheol thought over his words before sighing and pulling him into another hug, that he happily accepted. “I don’t know what to tell you. Feeling are very confusing and they’re something you have to find out on your own. But don’t try to force yourself to find out as quickly as you can. Just figure everything out at the right time. I know you might not want to hear this, but it’ll all make sense when the time is right.” He told him wisely.

 

And that was that. Soonyoung stayed in his arms and soon fell asleep. The elder didn’t mind, since a lot of them often cuddled with each other. And soon, he laid down and fell asleep too.

 

———

 

[ soonwoo are stupid ]

 

scoups: good morning everyone minus soon and wonwoo

scoups: jihoon, can you please come get soonyoung? he’s at my house

scoups: and can you please be nice to him today?

 

woozi: why?

 

jeonghan: why do i have a missed call from soonyoung from like two in the morning?

jeonghan: is he okay?

 

dino: i have one too

 

jun: me too

 

joshua: me too

 

dk: same here

 

seungkwan: me too

 

mingyu: yeah, me too

 

jeonghan: ????

 

scoups: he came to my house last night. he was sad and crying because he’s confused about his feelings

scoups: poor guy

scoups: and now he’s asleep on me

scoups: [ picture sent ]

scoups: jihoon please save me

 

woozi: alright alright, i’m coming

 

vernon: man, poor soonyoung hyung...

 

dk: confused about his feelings? for who?

 

scoups: for hyunwoo and wonwoo

 

seungkwan: !!!

 

jeonghan: so... he might like wonwoo too?

 

scoups: maybe, but he’s confused about it. it’ll probably take some time for him to know if he does for sure or not

 

mingyu: so, let’s be patient until then?

 

dino: yeah, it’s only polite

 

jun: i just hope he doesn’t have to cry about it anymore

 

the8: me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Clickbait Title: DONT CALL SEUNGCHEOL AT TWO AM


	4. happy birthday hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoshi’s birthday party planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i got the ages of monsta x wrong!!! :(  
> anyways, this is just a short lil chapter bc bday boy hoshi  
> anyways, references to “surprise!” and what happened this year with hoshi’s birthday omg  
> he would totally do this tho  
> also the boyz are in this  
> the monteen boyz
> 
> happy birthday hoshi!

hoshi created a new group chat: soonyoung’s surprise birthday party  
hoshi added scoups, jeonghan, joshua, jun, wonwoo, woozi, dk, mingyu, the8, seungkwan, vernon, dino, shownu, wonho, minhyuk, kihyun, hyungwon, jooheon, im, and q to the chat

hoshi: i want tons of balloons

hoshi has left the chat

wonho: did  
wonho: did he just???

woozi: yeah, he did

kihyun: why am i not surprised?

dk: bc this is something soonie would 100% do  
dk: and he just did it

jooheon: he’s v dramatic when it comes to his birthday

seungkwan: yeah once i forgot it was his birthday and he was so offended that he kicked me out of booseoksoon  
seungkwan: and he replaced me with minghao hyung! of all people!!!

the8: hey!  
the8: i feel offended >:(

seungkwan: good!

the8: >:0

minhyuk: wait... who’s q???

q: oh, hey!  
q: i’m changmin! i’m from creker! have a friend group called the boyz!  
q: i meet soon hyung at a dance thing!  
q: if you want, i could get like eleven other ppl to help us out

joshua: i don’t know...

mingyu: wait no i want chaos

wonwoo: mingyu no!

mingyu: mingyu yes!

seungkwan: me too!

dk: add them to be chat!

shownu: w a i t -

q added sangyeon, jacob, younghoon, hyunjae, juyeon, kevin, new, juhaknyeon, hwall, sunwoo, and eric to the chat

new: party? what???

q: okay so just to get things straight  
q: sangyeon, jacob, younghoon, and jaehyun hyung are seniors  
q: juyeon, kevin, chanhee, and i are juniors  
q: and haknyeon, hyunjoon, sunwoo, and eric are sophomores

dino: lmao hello children

sunwoo: hey! >:(

juhaknyeon: party means food, yea?  
juhaknyeon: i’m in  
juhaknyeon: even though i was insulted by this dino guy

dino: hey i’m chan

juhaknyeon: hey! :D

hwall: wow you easily forgot about this insult?  
hwall: we’re kicking you out of the maknae line

juhaknyeon: D:

dino: don’t worry, i’ll adopt you

juhaknyeon: :D

minhyuk: can we get back to the original topic pls?

hyungwon: yea are we legit doing this???

jeonghan: i mean probably?

joshua: well, we probably should

kihyun: but... he legit just...

wonwoo: yeah... but well he’s nice  
wonwoo: dramatic but nice  
wonwoo: he deserves a nice party

im: but... it says surprise party... but since he knows

woozi: yea but he’s ruined all the other surprise parties so it won’t matter

kihyun: rlly?

jun: yea, last year, he went to all of our houses just to tell us it was his birthday  
jun: and saw the surprise birthday cake  
jun: that along with many other things on many other dates

scoups: so... we should probably split up duties, huh?

younghoon: yeah, that sounds like a good plan

scoups: okay  
scoups: kwan and seokmin, you two will distract soonyoung

seungkwan: alright!

dk: count on us, hyung!

scoups: mingyu, kihyun, jaehyun, juyeon, kevin, and sunwoo, can you guys either buy or bake a cake?

mingyu: yea ofc hyung!

kevin: we’ll bake the best cake ever!

scoups: and... the rest of us can do decorations and stuff like that

new: alright!

woozi: soonie better appreciate this

jooheon: he’ll probably think that we just decided to not throw a party  
jooheon: so he may cry

dino: awesome  
dino: i’ll record it

joshua: alright, let’s do this!

vernon: yea, and make sure we all say surprise  
vernon: not just jisoo lol  
vernon: like mingyu’s party  
vernon: he should be forbidden from saying that 

joshua: :(

wonwoo: okay, i’m going to go before jeonghan hyung murders someone  
wonwoo: let’s go get ready for this

minhyuk: roger that!

jacob: got it!

jun: see you all soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Clickbait Title: HOSHI CREATED A GROUP CHAT AND YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS!!!


End file.
